Dead Bird Falling
by Billy Magick
Summary: What would happen to Stork without the storm hawks, what if he ended up all alone, tasty? so action, suspense, thrills, chills and a crappy summary all the makings of a good story... I hope. Rated M for language, and gore beuatiful gore.
1. Breakfast, gotta start somewhere

**CHAPTER 1**

**_Author note: Sry, its kinda short but I hate stories that have really long chapters they bug me. So here's my first story enjoy._**

**FLASH FORWARD DUDES!**

Stork watched as the condor went down in front of him. All fire, one big bought of flame. little explosions went off in pocketed areas. Crystals exploding in the energy of the fire. Stork's eye twitched. This wasn't good. He watched as his friends corpses and his ship fell from the sky.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

The world had seemed like a pretty bleak place lately, and not the kind of bleak you can enjoy. No, this was the kind of depression that left you gasping for air in the peak of the night. No one liked it, no one but the rich. In these times of despair the rich got richer and the poor got poorer. This as they said in Atmos was how the feathers fell. Well what can you do? Lots according to some, none according to others. Most of the revolutionaries in this world were young with hope in their eyes and a fire in there bellies. These were the sky nights. There weren't many old sky nights left most had died or moved on to other things. Life expectancy wasn't very long for these hero's of the winged world.

One particular group felt they had the spunk to beat this life expectancy, the storms hawks they were called.

Aerrow waltzed down to the kitchen of the condor humming a tune with no name. Piper and Stork were all ready down there (they were always the first two) the pair was chilling at the table Piper was rattling on about something while Stork pretended to listen to her.

"so as you can see with this pink Taylor crystal I can fix minor rips and tears in clothes."

Stork lifted his one eye over the edge of his new book, "how to say help and other helpful words in over thirty languages,"

"Really?" Squealed Stork in mock suprise.

"Yeah watch!" said Piper missing the sarcasm.

Piper rubbed the pink crystal over a small rip on her stomach and it instantly disappeared leaving a patch of brown fabric on her otherwise blue shirt. Piper couldn't help but pout a bit she'd been going for a blue patch. Stork was lucky he had a book in front of his creeping grin.

"Works great I see" mumbled Stork. "I gotta go warm up the ship before we get going." Stork walked past Aerow without even saying good morning. No surprise, thought Aerrow.

"I thought for sure I'd worked the kinks out of this one" said piper spinning her crystal over and over in her hand.

Aerrow popped a piece of bread down in the toaster stork had made.

"any ideas with what's wrong?" said Aerrow will he waited for his toast. Piper slowly placed the crystal on the table. " I seriously have no idea at this point."

Aerrow's toast popped. Burnt into the bread was a little picture of Stork's face. Aerow raised his eyebrow.

"I wonder about that Merb sometimes."

"at least he's showing a bit of pride in his work." said piper with a laugh.

All of a sudden alarm bells went off uncontrollably, lights flashed, sparks sprayed from random places and Junko and Finn, still in there P.J.'s, burst from there rooms.

"dude, the Stork alarm actually works, who the hell would plug that in?"


	2. A merb and his button

CHAPTER 2

Authors Note: o.k. this chapter is a bit longer, enjoy.

Finn and Junko ran down the hall with their hands over the ears dodging sparks and glaring at the harsh flashing lights.

"OH NO LET'S IGNORE FINN AND GIVE STORK HIS OWN ANNOYING ALARM HE'LL NEVER HAVE A CHANCE TO USE IT!"

Finn and Junko glared at Aerrow and Piper. The four other members of the storm hawks burst onto the deck of the ship. Stork was ramming the 'Stork alarm' button like it was the end of the world.

"Well," said Aerrow.

"That explains the sparks."

Stork turned around and his eyes were wide, incoherent mumbling escaped his lips as he pointed sporadically at the sky ahead. "eh, uh, ee, arg, oo, ack!"

Finn shoved his nose up against the glass, his eye's wide his hair all over the place. "What, what are you spazzing about?"

Out of the clouds came a small green Tera with large black buildings littered across it.

The group turned to stork. "I am wondering why I had to reconnect the stork alarm?" said Stork a annoyed tinge to his voice.

Finn shifted uncomfortably "it never stopped" he said ripping storks hand away from his button

"I couldn't take it anymore!" Stork reached for the button like it was a drug, Finn gave Stork a dark look "I will cut off that hand, do not temp me."

Aerrow jumped into this escalading conflict pushing his hands between the two "Stork wats up?" Stork cringed at the window. And pushed out a shaking finger towards the small green Tera

"That!" he said a bit of disgust in his voice.

Aerrow shook his head " Stork it's just a tera why are you spazing out."

Piper stepped up and took a close look at the slowly approaching Tera "Stork, that's Tera Merb."

"I know"


End file.
